


Lincoln X Linka - Smut/Lemon

by Bear299



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Lolicon, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Self-cest, Shotacon, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear299/pseuds/Bear299
Summary: Lincoln finds the dimension hopping watch from his dream(?). Something happens and he comes face to face with himself/herself. Sex happens.





	Lincoln X Linka - Smut/Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, this may be the 2nd thing I've written since I finished school. That means this is most likely riddled with redundancy, typos, poorly worded phrases, and redundancy. But this idea stuck in my head after seeing Elernenon's game, The Lewd House, so I had to get it out.

Lincoln sat at his desk, trying to figure out his math homework. Unable to complete it, he gave in and decided to beg Lisa for help. He had long ago stopped feeling guilty over asking his younger sibling for help with homework, having a genius little sister had its perks.

The unique aroma of Lisa's chemicals mixing with the scent of baby powder hit Lincolns nose as entered Lisa and Lily's bedroom. "Lisa, could you help me with-" Looking around, he noticed Lisa wasn't here. "Oh, well." Turning to leave, something on Lisa's desk caught his eye, a strange looking watch. Getting a feeling of deja-vu from the watch, Lincoln approached the desk. Picking up the watch to take a closer look, he thought _'This looks exactly like that thing from my dream!'_ , remembering the gender-swapped universe he visited in his dreams. Or, thought he visited in his dreams, did that really happen?

Almost in a trance, he slowly, nervously put the device on his wrist and pushed the button... nothing. "Pft, what a rip off."

"Ah, Lincolns going into other peoples rooms without permission! I'm telling daaaaad!" He heard from the hallway. Turning to see his tattle-tale of a sister, Lola in the doorway.

"Hey! No I didn't- get back here!" He shouted after her as she ran towards the steps.

 

* * *

 

Later that day found Lincoln in his room, unable to find Lisa, (She was apparently gone to give a lecture of some sort, according to Lucy) he decided 'Why not masturbate?'. Because what else is an 11 year old left home alone to do? Living in a house with 10 sisters, the privacy needed for masturbation can be hard to come by, so you have to take it where you can get it. Locking the door, stripping down naked, and carefully folding his clothes on his desk with his tighty whities on top, Lincoln flopped down onto the bed. Lincoln could only read comics in his underwear, so of course with jacking it, he had to take it a step further. Totally nude.

Only now did Lincoln notice he still had Lisa's watch. _'Huh, forgot all about this thing. Oops.'_ Prying at the latch to get the watch off, he noticed it was stuck. "Gah, stupid watch!" he shouted, hopping up off his bed and slammed his wrist onto his desk, hoping to knock the latch loose. ***BZZAP***

"Gah, stupid watch!" Lincoln heard from behind him, scaring him out of his wits. Covering his crotch he turned around "HEY! A little privacy please! How did you even get-"

"Ahh! Pervert! Creep! Get out of my roo-" both voices stopped yelling. The first thing Lincoln noticed, was the naked girl in his room, covering herself as best she could with her arms. The next things were the girls white hair, freckles, chipped tooth, and exact duplicate of the watch he was currently wearing.

"What the-" both the boy and the girl said, glancing down at their own watch then to the others.

A little dumbstruck, the girl (Linka, if he remembered correctly) spoke, "Woah, guess Levi's watch actually works." 

Lincoln however was still staring at the girls nude body. _'Alone, with a girl, naked, in my room.'_ Keeping his erection covered was becoming difficult. "Why, um... Why are you naked? And in my room?" he asked, still not looking away from her body.

Startled, and with a massive blush growing on her face Linka said "Um, reasons! And you're in my room! So why are YOU naked in MY room?"

Finally looking around he noticed all of the pink. Looking down at the watch he saw it now had a timer counting down from 24 hours. "Woah, guess Lisa's watch actually works." Looking around more he saw Linka's clothes folded on her desk, with her white panties lying on top, exactly as he folded his. Blushing he pointed at them, "Probably because of the same reason you're naked."

Linka looked to where he was pointing and her blush intensified. "Oh."

Neither of them were able to look at anything but their own feet. _'This is so weird.'_ Lincoln thought, _'I'm so hard it's painful to keep holding my dick like this. Being alone with a naked girl is making me so horny!... But we're the same person, aren't we? Is she having the same feelings?'_ Lincoln looked up and met Linka's eyes as she stared into his. Both of their eyes widened, _'She is! Holy cow!'_

Unspoken both of them decided to stop covering themselves. Lincolns erection popping up and pointing straight at Linka. The two studied their doubles bodies, mainly the differences they shared. Of course, living with 10 siblings of the opposite gender, it was nothing they hadn't seen before. But being alone together in a locked room like this, with permission to look as much as they wanted, made it a very different experience. Lincoln studied his clone's delicate, almost flat breasts and hairless mound while Linka did the same with his swollen prick. Looking away and back to each others eyes, Linka nodded torwards the bed. "Want a closer look?"

"Y-Yes. Definitely." He answered, already having the same thoughts. Linka sat on the bed as she spread her legs, and then used her fingers to spread her already damp lips.  She couldn't help asking.  "What do you think?"

 "Oh wow, I've never seen the inside before. Just the lips when I took baths with my sisters."

"I'm the same, except with my brothers being soft. I haven't seen one all big and hard like that... You can touch if you want. I mean, technically we're the same person. So it's just masturbation... right?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied, still staring into his doubles pink hole.

As Lincoln kneels in front of her, Linka removed her hand to let him explore her. Lincoln reached forward and ran his hand across her smooth mound. _'Wow, first time I get to touch a pussy and it's my own... kind of... This is weird.'_ Seeing how wet she is, there was no denying she was just as horny as him. Linka moaned happily as Lincoln finally slips his finger inside her, stretching her hole to see better. Realizing she was enjoying it, Lincoln starts sliding his finger in and out of her dripping hole, and adding another finger for good measure. After having explored her pussy, he pulled his shimmering fingers from her snatch, the string of fluid that stretched between them glimmering in the light, only to break.

Linka felt wonderful now, and even more horny than before as Lincoln played with her pussy juice.  She smiled.  It was her turn now.  She just had to touch a real live cock! "My turn!" She said, as she pulled him into a sitting position on the bed and kneeling in front of him. She couldn't help fingering herself a little as she stared at her double's throbbing dick.

"Oh, wow!" he gasped when she moved suddenly.  She reached for him with the hand she was diddling herself with and traced a shiny wet finger over the throbbing penis.  A rather large dollop of slippery fluid oozed out of his little pee-slit onto her gently teasing digits, but her own still warm moisture adorning the delicate fingers prevented her from noticing.  "That feels great!" Using the mix of her pussy juice and his pre as lube, she started slowly running her fingers up and down his shaft, feeling the hard hot shaft. _'Wow, first time I get to touch a dick and it's my own... kind of... This is weird.'_ Getting an idea, she stood and flopped down onto the bed, lying on her back.

Looking into her eye's Lincoln realized what Linka wanted and climbed over her so that they were in a sixty-nine position, sharing the same thought process removed any guess work as to what the other needed to do.

He crouched over her and gave that irresistible snatch additional attention. Not even minding he was getting her love juices all over his face, he lapped her pink, tight folds, enjoying the softness and taste of her lubrication. Linka spread her legs so he could access her pussy easier and raised her crotch slightly.

Lincoln couldn’t believe how soft his double's lips touching is love rod were. Linka leaned up and blew on it, sending a chill through Lincolns spine. She just smiled and nudged the tip, catching a little pre on her lips.

“Oh wow.”  Lincoln groaned, and responded by pressing his tongue even deeper inside her, causing her to whimper. He darted his tongue in and out, occasionally rasping against her clit, causing her to shudder in delight.

Linka gave the shaft a hard lick, making it throb. She engorged the tip into her mouth and licked the tip repeatedly. Linka abruptly took the whole length into her mouth and throat and held it there as long as she could. Finally, her gag reflex won over and made her cough, her warm, moist breath tickling his balls. She quickly reverted to sloppily sucking the upper half of his dick as hard as she could. Lincoln moaned and struggled uselessly in the throws of the ecstasy. Linka began to work up and down his shaft, never losing suction against the flesh. She was making this adorable 'chupping' noise as she worked his member and it was driving Lincoln wild.

Not wanting Linka to feel left out he redoubled his efforts in trying to please her, roughly flicking his tongue in and out of her, bringing her to the brink. Pulling her head free from Lincolns member to speak, she said "Oh god, keep going I'm..." Lincoln immediately gave a hard lick to her swollen clit, sending her over the edge as she moaned and writhed beneath Lincoln.

Lincoln continued lapping at his double's snatch, helping her ride her orgasm. As soon as he realized her ride was over, he rolled off and sat next to her, catching his breath.

"Oh, wow." Linka said as she rolled onto her belly, "That felt great."

Lincoln watched his alternate self try to catch her breath. Seems that really took a lot out of her. "Well, we're not done yet!" he said as he pulled her butt into the air, "I haven't finished yet."

Lincoln slowly leaned forward until he felt her plush butt against his groin; his member rubbing against her cheeks. It created a sensation so incredibly pleasurable it almost hurt to feel so good. Lincoln tried adjusting his position, looking for the proper destination. He felt Linka gasp and flinch when his head made contact against her pussy folds, parting them slightly. 

Linka gasped as she felt Lincolns hard cock prod her soaking pussy. "Oh, yes! Do it!" Having already broken her hymen, she had no qualms about getting fucked by her clone.

Linka sighed and repositioned her head in order to look under herself at her about to be fucked pussy. Lincoln began to enter her carefully, hoping that if there was a hymen to penetrate, it wouldn't hurt her much. After he felt he had at least half his shaft in her, he withdrew until it was nearly out, then drove it back in again a little further. This slowly developed into a rhythm, increasing in frequency over time. Linka's breathing began to sound rough and labored. Soon, the sex turned into full-on fucking: balls slapping against her clit with a 'smack' each thrust. Linka was amazed at the size of her double's prick. It was reaching so deep inside her, almost to her end,  like they were made for each other. Sweat beaded along Lincoln's brow. It took all his might to keep from blowing his load right there and then; the tightness of his clones sweet, tight cunt caressing his dick like satin, her cute moans filling the room.

Linka threw her hand behind her, seeking out Lincolns hand to hold. The rough fucking bouncing her around made it hard to do though. Lincoln, seeing her hand, and knowing what she wanted reached for her. Linka's hands bounced up and bumped Lincoln, knocking there watches together. ***BZZAP***

Linka grabbed Lincolns hand, as she fucked him, holding on as she felt her orgasm coming fast. _'What?'_ Suddenly, she stopped. "Huh!?" Pulling her cock out of Lincoln, she fell back onto the bed. _'What just happened?'_

_'What?'_ Licoln thought as he was getting fucked. As Linka pulled out, he flopped onto his belly, breathing hard. "Huh!?" Rolling over onto his back, he looked down at his new pussy. _'What just happened?'_

Both the boy and girl confusedly looked over at their doubles. "What hap...pened?" The two studied their doubles. Somehow they were in the others body! Lisa's/Levi's experiments have had weirder consequences, so while surprised, neither of them panicked. "Weird."

Linka looked down at her new equipment. Being surrounded by 10 guys all the time had made her wonder what it would be like to be one. _'Well, I can see about this aspect of being a guy at least.'_ she thought while running her fingers across her new shaft, using her own pussy juice as lube. Grasping the shaft, she started jacking her cock similar to how she did for Lincoln before.

Watching himself masturbate was a strange site, so Lincoln opted to study his own new parts. Being surrounded by 10 girls all the time had made him wonder what it would be like to be one. _'Well, I can see about this aspect of being a girl at least.'_ he thought as he cupped his almost flat chest. _'Woah, more sensitive than mine for sure. Wish her- er, my boobs were bigger though.'_ Giving up on his unimpressive chest he moved on to his new pussy. First he cupped himself, and ran his hand across his lips before pushing his middle finger down into himself.

Linka looked up to see herself rubbing her pussy, "It feels better if you use both hands. Use one to finger yourself and the other to play with your clit." She instructed. Lincoln obeyed, figureing the girl knew how to masturbate herself better than he did. "Oh, that's awesome!" He breathed, as he lay back, enjoying the new feelings. "Focus on the tip, its more sensitive." He said, returning the masturbation tip.

Linka thought about doing as he suggested but had a bette idea. "Oh, I think I would rather fuck myself." She grinned, as she crawled forward, grabbing her double by his legs.

She put herself over him, her member touching his mound lightly, the head throbbing lightly in desperate need. She humped at him, failing by a mile, but the touch igniting a wave of pleasure on him as she rubbed her penis on his lips.

They just lie there, both of them gasping and moaning loudly as they pushed their waist at each another, trying to increase the contact as much as they could when it finally truly happened. In one firm thrust, she went partially inside.

Lincoln hugged her tightly when he felt her go in, slowly and steadily he could feel some pleasure as she finally speared his innards with her meat, then, with a last push, his hips touched her own. They lie there, immobile for a few seconds, just enjoying the experience when she began to hump instinctively, which made his inside twist deliciously as he had never felt before.

“Ah-ah!” He moaned, as she fucked him with total abandon. The slap, slap of their sex resounding loudly on the hallway. Their pace increasing with each new second, becoming frantic, needy, desperate. “O-Oh my God!”

Then, it happened. One hard thrust against his hips that crushed his small mound against her pelvis put his mind down, erasing his thoughts at the seconds as pleasure beyond belief overwhelmed him. He simply lost himself to what he was feeling, never believing that he could experience something better than this. Reaching up for his double, he grabbed her hands, touching their watches together again.

It was there that they came together, but something strange was happening. The watches being held together let them feel what they other was feeling, in addition to their own orgasm.

Linka's member growing thicker and hotter inside of him, shooting over and over. It also caused her to climax, his inner walls clenching painfully over her, milking his meat for all it was worth. The insane pleasure of cumming inside herself and being came inside sent Lincoln imediatly into another orgasm, more powerful than the last.

Before she knew it, everything went black. The watches finally seperating and returning the two to their own bodies.

 

* * *

 

"Success!" Shouted Levi, as he entered his sisters bedroom.

"Indeed." his double, Lisa replied. "Now, next on the lisht ish Lynn, since we working our way up from the youngesht to oldesht."

"Affirmitive, but firsht we have shome cleaning to do, and memorysh to erashe."

"Yesh, Yesh, I know. At leasht it will be easier to clean up after than the fourshom the twinsh had."

"Indeed."

"Not to menshon the mesh Luchy and Larsh made... thingsh got weird in there." Lisa said, with a haunted look.

"In-Indeed..."

 

* * *

 THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The he/she mixing up during their orgasm was intentional, meant to show that they couldn't really tell who was who at the time. I'm not sure how well it worked. Let me know what you think about the story, and if you see any mistakes, please let me know!  
> If you have an idea for a title, let me know as well. I couldn't think of one.  
> Also, even I dont know what the hell Lisa and Levi are doing. I just thought it would be a funny scene to finish with. :P


End file.
